


Será que existe vida em Marte?

by brmorgan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Trans Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Uma viagem de ônibus pode mudar a vida de duas pessoas completamente diferentes.Em progresso.Obviamente muita alusão as músicas de David Bowie.Alertas:Referência/Sugestão de violência doméstica com menor.
Kudos: 1





	Será que existe vida em Marte?

Estava chorosa, como naquele dia na mesma semana, tickets na mão, café trêmulo na outra, um silêncio de suspensão antes do espetáculo começar. Aí a notícia devastadora. Tudo na mesma semana. Maldito ano aquele! Já havia tirado a vida de amigos do centro comunitário, do hospital local, agora tirara quem mais inspirava em todo mundo. Tudo na mesma semana!

O carro havia quebrado, na oficina do conhecido com dezenas de reparos, o inverno de começo de atividades escolares, os tickets ainda no casaco, guardava como lembrança de que tudo que fizera pelos ingressos não seria em vão. Carro quebrado, então seria o ônibus para o trabalho, enfrentar os rostos conhecidos, praticar os exercícios de respiração em pé se não sobrasse lugar, evitar os adolescentes curiosos, se concentrar na respiração até chegar ao trabalho - precisava dele para sobreviver, pagar os consertos do carro velho, os ingressos do show que não ocorreria pela fatalidade, a viagem planejada ao outro estado. O medo de avião. Okay controlar a respiração antes de entrara no ônibus, só faltavam alguns minutos até ele chegar ali no ponto.

Se concentrar no trânsito era impossível quando as lágrimas vinham de tantos em tantos, decidiu então fingir ser uma pessoa adulta em uma segunda-feira e encarar o que viria com o poder que tinha dentro de si, como as sessões de terapia em conjunto no centro comunitário chamavam: reencontrar seu poder interior.

Não havia nada de mal ter a experiência novamente de ficar entre os adolescentes barulhentos e as crianças inquietas daquele horário, era parte de seu trabalho. Os adultos pouco dava a mínima, pois eram previsíveis como sempre, mas seu radar profissional sempre pousava em onde não era para se meter - sem ser quando estivesse no trabalho, é claro. Sabia que o choro também viria dentro do ônibus, mas disfarçar era a parte mais fácil, já que entrar na conversa dos curiosos estudantes a distraía imediatamente. Os ingressos estavam ainda no bolso do casaco pesado, o peso no coração, aquele vazio que ninguém e nada poderia preencher. Droga! Por quê agora a vontade de chorar estava mais forte?!

Por impulso decidiu sentar no fundão - mais fácil não dar explicações do porquê estar com os olhos marejados, o queixo tremendo incontrolavelmente. O local era perfeito, pois após a temporada de inverno, poucos alunos se atreviam a ir nos primeiros dias de aula, a escola estava morosa, alguns dias passaram (mas os ingressos lá no fundo do bolso do casaco a lembrando que foram dias difíceis) e tudo parecia estar se tornando mais suportável. Era esse o processo do luto, é o que as aulas no centro comunitário falavam na programação de sábado par ao grupo de enlutados. Talvez devesse começar a frequentar de verdade mesmo, ir e sentar em uma cadeira, ouvir as pessoas compartilharem suas experiências, ter o momento de catarse que tanto falavam os amigos terapeutas, o que grupos de terapia davam aos frequentadores poderia ser mais poderoso que uma sessão individual, o senso de comunidade tudo mais. Estava difícil se concentrar no trânsito de começo de dia na cidadezinha.

O ônibus parou no horário definido da placa, ela suspirou alto, o ar condensando seu hálito, esperou os outros passageiros entrarem e rumou para as escadinhas, entrou e cumprimentou o motorista que conhecia, sorriu para as crianças da frente, conversou um pouco com uma auxiliar de sala do infantil, já ia colocar seu corpo na cadeira vazia ao lado - esquecendo de seu combinado solitário há minutos atrás - quando viu um rosto escondido por uma touca exagerada lá no fundo, o visível olho roxo, um lábio partido.

Tinha duas opções, sentar lá no fundo, chorar em silêncio o que tinha que chorar e esquecer que existia um ser humano ao seu lado em possível estado deplorável. Ou deixar que seu trabalho já começasse 45 minutos antes do previsto com talvez mais outro caso perdido com o conselho tutelar imprestável daquele distrito.

Inconsciente foi cantarolando dentro de sua cabeça a música mais animada que tinha em seu repertório do ídolo falecido na semana nefasta, sempre a animava de alguma forma, mesmo que a letra fosse um mosaico esquisito de psicodelia sobre um astronauta drogado, concentrou o seu andar para que a adultice estivesse estampado em sua testa ao sentar ao lado de quem? Reconheceu o estudante problema número 1 do ginásio. Aquele que todos os papéis diziam que tinha problemas mentais sérios (algo sobre identidade e autoimagem, os termos nos papéis eram em linguagem médica e acompanhada de recomendações nunca seguidas pelos professores ou parentes), a "criatura" que escapava de todas as reuniões, que não obedecia os chamados da diretoria, que não informava aos pais que estava sendo suspensa novamente por mau comportamento e distúrbios na sala. Os distúrbios eram óbvios: aquela criança não deveria ficar na sala em que estava, os testes convencionais feitos no começo dos semestres davam na cara dos professores e administradores: era para estar em outro período e com outra turma mais avançada. Tinha conhecimento nas ciências naturais e naturais, mas era péssima na interpretação de texto e linguagens. Mais outro caso para um conselho escolar decidir que não tinha nada a fazer e deixar mais outro aluno seguir o caminho da escola como um fantasma.

E agora isso: olho roxo, lábio machucado, provavelmente deve ter puxado briga com os maiores, era sempre assim. Deu uma desculpa para a auxiliar que estava guardando seu lugar ali no meio do ônibus e foi andando até os fundos do ônibus, era sorte demais estar nesse horário com poucas pessoas. Alguns adolescentes habitavam algumas cadeiras, mas sonolentos pela hora, no máximo levantavam a cabeça para observar a professora (ou que achavam que era professora, afinal não era) se encaminhar para o fundo. A bolsa com seus diagnósticos e processos desceu primeiro no banco que iria sentar ao lado da "criatura indomável" (já ouvira um professor a chamando assim). Estudante ajeitou-se no banco onde estava e puxou sua mochila e casaco para si em um movimento rápido e brusco. Realmente o rosto estava péssimo de mais perto. Um roxo já para sarar, com aquelas nuances de verde, amarelado e alguns vasos sanguíneos aflorados no olho esquerdo. O lábio partido estava um pouco inchado, talvez dias, sem um remendo caseiro ou de hospital. Estava mais escuro na parte de dentro, parecia doer. Conselho Tutelar ou Conselho Escolar? Foi a primeira pergunta a vir em sua mente já canalizando o modo assistente social de uma escola pública de um dos distritos mais pobres da cidadezinha.

Botou a máscara de sua profissão e decidiu seguir o mesmo método que usava com as crianças lá do centro comunitário. Diálogo sem pretensão, jogar conversa fora, papear. Algo sempre saía com conversa fiada. Com sorte conseguiria alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Conselho Tutelar ou Conselho Escolar, seja o que fosse.

Sentou, se acomodou devagar, bolsa no lugar, casaco enorme no perímetro de suas pernas. Ajeitou seus brincos nas orelhas, colocou as pulseiras no lugar (Isso dava tempo para arrumar conversa fiada), checou no reflexo da janela perto do rosto do estudante se a maquiagem estava impecável como sempre. Tudo em ordem, podia ter chorado horrores na noite anterior e na madrugada também e talvez um pouco no café da manhã, mas maquiagem era tudo e escondia cada pedacinho de si mesma para aquele exterior que não podia mostrar. Sentiu a movimentação ao lado, o corpo pequeno e magro se contraindo para a janela, instintivamente. Conhecia essa reação, mas não sabia se era esperado para aquela criança exatamente, afinal suas idas a diretoria eram por confusões com alunos mais velhos e defendendo crianças mais novas daqueles que praticavam bullying.

Sem querer estava cantarolando outra de seu ídolo falecido, aquela que citava o rato famoso que toda criança reconheceria ao ouvir o nome. Estava cantarolando sem saber o porquê dessa reação, talvez para pegar coragem para conversar com alguém potencialmente vítima de abuso doméstico, negligência familiar. Conselho Tutelar.

\- Você acha que existe vida em Marte? - a pergunta foi inesperada, mas escapuliu de sua mente, em um tom baixo e de cumplicidade para a criança. O silêncio entre a pergunta e alguma reação de quem ouvia foi de poucos segundos, mas trouxe aquele sentimento de vergonha para ela. A criança abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a imediatamente e ajeitou a touca exagerada para disfarçar o olho esquerdo. No relance da pergunta e a quase resposta viu que um dente faltava, uma gengiva machucada, uma língua esbranquiçada.

Ok, isso é deveras preocupante.

Os pais não tinham visto isso?!

A sua antena sempre ligada agora apitava um alarme dentro de sua cabeça que ocupava o espaço de qualquer outra pergunta embaraçosa que tivesse a ver com as letras que tanto amava.

\- Você gosta de música... - um aceno lento com a cabeça foi a resposta - O que você gosta de ouvir? - nenhuma resposta audível, apenas um olhar que passeou pelo banco da frente, como se quisesse expressar algo, mas não podia - Você toca algum instrumento? - outro olhar cheio de respostas não ditas. - Bem, eu gosto muito, muito mesmo... A pergunta descabida que fiz, sabe? Era de uma música que gosto muito, de um cara que eu amava muito, amo, quer dizer, acho que o amor por ele não vai embora assim... - a criança a olhava com interesse, ela não resistiu tirou os ingressos do bolso e mostrou para a criança, dois pedaços de papéis que custaram o salário que ela ganharia nos próximos 5 meses de um show que não acontecera, que se danasse o conserto do carro - Conhece esse cara? Oh sim! Conhece! Ótimo saber! Então, eu ia nesse show dele, ia acontecer mês passado, comprei dois para duas noites, eu precisava ver mais uma vez, com certeza iria chorar no primeiro e não entender nada, experiência surreal e tudo mais... - um sorriso veio da criança que gostou de seu gesticular, os ingressos nas mãos - Bem, eu adorava esse cara, gente muito boa, influenciou um bocado de artistas por aí, a música de agora não seria nada sem ele, sabe? E eu ia e ia ser o ápice da minha vida e tudo que significava na minha existência e então... - ela não terminou a frase, as lágrimas desceram teimosas, a mão com os ingressos foi para o bolso do casaco, mas a criança pediu para ver o ingresso, ela deixou receosa. O silêncio logo se estabeleceu com o chacoalhar de leve do ônibus, as poucas paradas feitas para pegar alunos das redondezas, observou entre uma fungada e outra que a criança ficara maravilhada com o ingresso de diversas cores e detalhes holográficos brilhantes, o nome do ídolo falecido em alto relevo, ocupando parte do espaço do papel todo. O que raios estava fazendo com sua vida? Chorando silenciosamente com uma criança com milhares de problemas na cabeça ao lado. Estava estragando tudo, o diagnóstico, o processo, a denúncia para o Conselho Tutelar (Definitivamente seria lá). Desistiu da conversa mole, no fundo de um ônibus para a escola onde trabalhava decidiu pela primeira vez deixar um pouco de si atravessar aquele escudo que carregava tão perto do coração. - Você tem prova hoje? - perguntou do nada, fazendo a criaturinha tão pequenina ao seu lado pular um pouco no banco e a olhar sem foco, estava ainda concentrada no ingresso e na textura do papel especial. Recebeu a negativa de novo, parecia que somente tinha forças para isso. - Beleza então... Vamos soltar no ponto do centro, ok? Estou morrendo de fome, um café quentinho? Fechado? - o meio sorriso que recebeu a fez ter esperanças que aquele dia não começaria tão ruim.

Sentadas e aquecidas dentro da pequena lanchonete que adorava visitar quando o pagamento saía. Gastaria os últimos trocados naquele omelete com queijo e presunto e o caldo de mandioca. Percebeu que a criança continuava enfurnada no casaco, olhando para todos os detalhes da lanchonete decorada de forma inusitada, como um amontoado de coisas vintage e aquele toque bagunçado. Uma pilha de revistas de viagens estava em um banco próximo, livros de vários tamanhos em estantes nas paredes, não só para decorar, o cardápio em sua mão trêmula, estava burlando uma regra da escola: Conselho Escolar e Conselho Tutelar. Focar em seu profissionalismo, não em seu coração mole, destruído igualmente por uma infância horrível na mão dos pais católicos. Fanáticos, preconceituosos, sem um pingo de responsabilidade pais abusivos.

Quando a dona do lugar foi colher os pedidos, sentiu imediatamente que a criança se encolheu no lugar, disfarçou o rosto machucado atrás da touca exagerada, desviou o olhar para a janelinha ao lado delas. Não tirou o casaco mesmo o local estar aquecido, estava constrangida com tudo aquilo, péssima decisão em agir por impulso, conquistar a confiança de uma criança como ela já fora antes não era fácil. Sabia muito bem, deveria saber bem disso. Pediu o caldo grande e uns pãozinhos em baguete, omelete para depois. Chá preto para si e um achocolatado quente caprichado para a criança. O silêncio tinha desembarcado junto ao saírem do ônibus, e as acompanhava até ali. Checou o celular por alguns instantes e mandou uma mensagem rápida a única pessoa que iria acreditar o que havia feito sem arriscar sua carreira no sistema educacional. Não esperou a resposta e colocou o celular no silencioso, voltou sua atenção para a criança que agora estava encarando os detalhes da mesa de madeira forte e com detalhes em dourado feitos à mão por algum escultor ou artista. O dedo indicador seguia os contornos de algumas partes com entalhes e tentavam seguir uma trajetória, dedo com unhas comidas nos cantos, ansiedade, compulsão, tudo apontando para mais sintomas de coisas que nem queria começar a listar em sua cabeça. O pote com caldo chegou, a reação da criança foi a mesma, se esconder o máximo possível em um lugar visível. Agradeceu a dona, velha conhecida e se pôs a cortar o pãozinho maior em rodelas, separar as colheres, uma para ela e outra para a criança, o achocolatado e o chá colocados nesse meio tempo.

\- Poderia arranjar uns canudos? - perguntou antes da dona sair do alcance, ganhou um sorriso e teve os canudos com mais uma cestinha de pãozinhos para picotar e colocar em volta do pote de caldo para comerem. Colocou um dos canudos em seu chá e outro no achocolatado. Molhou o primeiro naco de pão no caldo e comeu olhando para a criança. - Vai na fé que caldo de mandioca é bom demais... - comentou apontando um dos pedaços de pão para ela. Em um pacto silencioso começaram a comer aos poucos, a criança com dificuldade em mastigar com os dentes da frente, mas o pão molhado com o caldo facilitando o degustar, o achocolatado pelo canudinho, o rosto tomando mais forma e cor, como se uma nuvem de desconfiança tivesse se levantando. Pela primeira vez no dia respirou fundo aliviada, a etapa de conseguir um canal de conversa estava sendo pavimentada, apenas não sabia se conseguiria manter até antes do almoço.

\- Gosto daquela que o Nirvana fez cover. - foi a primeira coisa que ouviu a criança falar. Abriu um sorriso embargado de lágrimas novas.


End file.
